


Continue?

by SHSLNerdAndProud



Series: Danganronpa: What Could Have Been [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, post-sdr2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6981625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSLNerdAndProud/pseuds/SHSLNerdAndProud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chiaki wants to wake up. She wants to press Continue. But she has no quarters. (I tried.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Insert Coin

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, one and all, to the first installment of Danganronpa: What Could Have Been! In this series of AUs, I basically tweak the plot to make it slightly different. In the notes at the start of each installment, I'll list the alterations and their majority; which is how much they affect the plot, from minor tweaks to drastic changes.
> 
>  
> 
> Now, I'm a nice person. So before I list the alterations, I'll give you a chance to turn back to avoid spoiling the games for you.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> No?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Fine, then. Let's begin!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Alterations:
> 
> Chiaki is a comatose student instead of an erased AI. (Major)  
> Komaeda "killed" Chiaki in Chapter 5 instead of Chiaki "killing" Komaeda. (Major, quotation marks because /wink wink nudge nudge/)  
> THE CINNAMON BUN LIVES, MEANING HE OVERCAME HIS WEAKNESS! (The cinnamon bun being Chihiro. Major)  
> In a way, Chiaki is still "the traitor." She would instead be a human Future Foundation worker (but still a gamer) sent into the Neo World Program by Chihiro Fujisaki, her childhood friend and employer, to observe her classmates' activity. This would go horribly wrong, as Komaeda, unaware of Chiaki's intentions, speared her through the chest. (WHOA MAJOR)  
> Alter Ego is programmed into a giant, mounted, flat-screen TV, allowing his entire body to be seen. (Minor)

Why couldn't she wake up?

This was Chiaki's question. She had no idea that she was in a coma. All she could remember was the spear that flew through her chest, looking down at it, hands shaking, before collapsing on the floor. She just struggled to wake up, oblivious to that fact. She felt like she had been playing an arcade game and hit game over, realizing she had no quarters. She felt a little panicked, which only happens in the worst circumstances. She didn't like this, nope. She just wanted to open her eyes and get it over with. She knew something had gone wrong, she just couldn't put her finger on it. She might have even cried out for help, but she was so overtaken with fear that she couldn't even remember. This hardly ever happened. All she wanted was to wake up. Why couldn't she?

 

Hajime went into Chihiro Fujisaki's office. Chihiro had been discussing the comatose students' current state with Alter Ego, his AI. He was also doing something on his laptop. Alter Ego was an AI plugged into a giant screen. Chihiro turned around in his swivel chair and noticed Hajime. "O-oh! Hajime! S-so nice of you to drop by. Um, Alter Ego and I were just talking about the comatose students. ...We believe that they've recovered slightly...and that includes Chiaki." Chihiro sighed and Hajime nodded. "Well, I was about to go check the wards and check for any conditions. Would you like to lend a hand?" Chihiro smiled and nodded. "O-okay!" He closed his laptop and got up from his chair. He then left his office with Hajime, and Alter Ego waved.

 

Hajime and Chihiro split up, each checking their own share of wards. When he got near Chiaki's ward, he heard some sort of crying. Concerned, he stepped into Chiaki's ward.

And Chihiro was there, on his knees, head leaning on Chiaki's hospital bed, tears streaming down his face.

 


	2. Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I haven't updated anything in like, three months! I'm soooo sorry! I promise that I will make up for it! Thank you do much for understanding! (Oh, and the kudos!)
> 
> \--- SHSL Nerd

Hajime looked in shock at Chihiro, who was crying at Chiaki's bedside. Chihiro looked up at Hajime. "Oh...I'm sorry...sniff. I just...I miss Chiaki."

Chihiro hung his head low. "Chiaki was one of my best friends. She didn't have much as a kid, and when I was at the playground one afternoon when I was little, I saw Chiaki sitting alone on a bench, playing on a Game Boy.

"I walked over to her, asking her what she was playing. She said, 'nothing.' The Game Boy was off. She was just randomly pressing buttons and going 'beep boop, beep boop.' I asked her why she wasn't playing anything, and she said her parents couldn't afford a game.

"So I asked her, 'So why buy the Game Boy in the first place?' She said that her parents told her to use her imagination until they could afford a game.

"I felt bad for her, because if Chiaki's parents could barely afford to buy her a Game Boy, then they probably weren't in the best living situation. Chiaki said she was bullied and called names like 'nerd girl' and 'digi-freak' because she was a girl who liked video games, and back then, liking video games was apparently a boy thing.

"I told her that my dad was a great programmer and he had a good amount of money and got me a new video game whenever I got an A+ on my tests. I told her that she could have my Pokemon Blue game. I had Pokemon Red, and we agreed to help each other to complete the Pokedex.

"Every day after school, we would meet to study or do homework together, and once that was done, we'd whip out our Game Boys and start playing. I had a Cable Link, so we could trade whenever one of us found a Pokemon that the other couldn't get in their game.

"Eventually, we beat our games and completed the Pokedex. When we did, we hugged each other really, _really_ tight and cried like babies. Hehe.

"Years later, Chiaki was all about video games. She had thousands. In fact, I had found out that Chiaki was accepted into Hope's Peak as the Ultimate Gamer. I was so happy for her. The year after, I was scouted as the Ultimate Programmer."

"Cut to another two years later, when the killing game occurred. When I made it out of that building, even though the world had been plunged into despair, I couldn't have been more happy to see that Chiaki was miraculously unharmed. She told me that all of her classmates had fallen into despair, but she remained strong because she said I would most likely be devastated if I were to discover her in such a twisted state. She begged me to help them, and so I worked with two others to create the Neo World Program.

"Chiaki's classmates were sent into the game world. Chiaki was hired to go into the game world to observe them. When the virus struck, I was nervous. When I contacted Chiaki, she insisted that she stay in the game world. I reluctantly agreed.

"When I found out Chiaki was killed in the game world and plunged into a coma, I practically lost it. My childhood friend, turned comatose at the hands of some mop-haired creep. I couldn't take it. But I remembered Makoto's influence on me before I escaped, and I assumed things would get better. But...now I just don't think they will....sniff....I want Chiaki to be okay, but...she's probably gonna die at this rate....I just can't take it."

Chihiro buried his face in his hands. Hajime knelt down and looked at Chihiro. "I understand. Chiaki was my friend too. But I realized that the future is ours to create. We  _can_ save Chiaki. And everyone else. Remember that. We will overcome this."

Chihiro looked up at Hajime. "...Thanks." Chihiro looked behind him, at Chiaki, perfectly still on the hospital bed. He smiled and turned back to Hajime. Hajime waved at Chihiro and left Chiaki's ward. Chihiro left the ward and walked back to his office.

Alter Ego waved at Chihiro as he entered.

"Hello, Master! You're back! How is Chiaki?"

Chihiro looked at the screen containing Alter Ego. "No one's sure, but I believe she'll be okay."

Alter Ego smiled and let out a sigh of relief.


End file.
